Choose Me
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: : Songfic : Upon the dojo roof of a Summer night, Akane reflects just how come she wanted to be chosen over the other fiancees...And she isn't the only one who feels the same. Just ask her family..


:| Choose Me |:  
  
~For: My good friend, Shell-Lee  
  
: I have nothing to offer  
  
nothing worth to give  
  
But you're the only one  
  
that makes me wanna live :  
  
The raven-haired girl sat apon the roof of her dojo, thinking. One can do that often when you're life is aroused with insane events, such as your only fiancee being chased by his other three power-hungry fiancees.  
  
...If you can even count the 'Black Rose' as his betrothed.  
  
Now that the honey-eyed girl thought of it apon her roof top, they were all crazy in thier own little ways.  
  
She just wished that she stood out from the others. Twirling her small strand of hair, she sighed full-heartidly. What was the point anymore? Being around him meant that she could become his friend, resulting to love...then eventually heartbreak.  
  
Akane honored any woman who lived through it with thier heads held high, but thier hearts held low, but open nonetheless.  
  
: I could write you a letter  
  
I could write you a song  
  
I could write you a poem  
  
but they'll be crappy  
  
cos' I wrote them :  
  
Looking up to the sinking sun, her eyes glittered with sorrow, but hope. Akane wished she was married, it was her secret dream.  
  
Sure, she didn't want to show her interest in guys, but there was always this small knot in her heart that told her that if you make friends, then there is always a chance for love then the sorrow.  
  
But she knew there was always a sacrafice at the end..  
  
But showing it was the toughest part, that not even her stubborn heart could hold.  
  
Ranma was her betrothed. She had wanted to be his friend. That special someone you could tell secrets with, laugh with, joke around with.  
  
Friends.  
  
But it was fate that brought the past to the present, which led a chain of misunfortunate events.  
  
She never got the chance to be good friends with him. The fighting never stopped. Sometimes, it was for plain-as-day fun, which later was tucked away as fierce knifes of rage. The rage friends would share, but yet at the same time.... wouldn't.  
  
What was the way to a man's heart? Was she the only one left in the dark of this knowledge?  
  
What could she do to be friends with Ranma..? Even if, at the end, he won't choose her.  
  
: What do I say  
  
to make you want me?  
  
what do I do  
  
to make you care?  
  
How do I go abouts  
  
to make me stand out?  
  
so you'll pick me  
  
cos' I want you :  
  
There was always Shampoo. The fiesty Amazon with a rough exterior and her frisky feline-like determinations. Just like a wild cat, always protective but angered if rubbed the wrong way. She could cook full course meals, come in handy in a battle, dazzle the men with her smooth looks, and make the perfect housewife. Or pet, whatever.  
  
Shampoo would be an ideal choice as an heir for Ranma, but her curse didn't help at all. If married to him, then chaos would brake loose!.. Ranma would be in the Neko-ken unless she avoided cold water.  
  
Which would take up alot of time out of thier marriage affairs.  
  
There was Ukyou, aswell. The cute, fashionably attractive young woman with many similarities to Shampoo. She could also cook, be ready for power- filled fights, charm the opposite sex with her cute affections and flirtacious looks.  
  
How could Ukyou be pretty and yet still be a tomboy at the same time?  
  
Was there something she was missing that she had, but Akane didn't? Sure, she didn't fight as good as Kounji, but she sure did have feelings as much as she did.  
  
Ukyou had been diguised as a boy for her whole childhood years of life. Yet she dresses like a female and gets no taunting remarks.  
  
That hurt to know you're being discriminated against.  
  
It hurt alot. Just to be yourself.  
  
: You say you have nothing to offer  
  
nothing worth to give  
  
You don't think that I can go on  
  
without you and continue to live :  
  
So, what could be done to be on his good side?  
  
Be study partners? She knew he needed help in school, maybe she could help him study and learn new lessons. But before even trying it, Akane knew that it would result in a fight thinking he was too stupid to learn. And it would be turned into a challenge.  
  
She just wanted to help...  
  
Maybe some candy? After all, they say that to get to a man's heart is through his stomach. Akane flinched unnoticably at the Valentine's Day that nearly shattered her heart when he said he wouldn't accept anything from her. At the end, it turned out alright. That measly candy did him well, but his words she kept to herself.  
  
She was just trying to be conciderate...  
  
A poem? Letter? A proposal of truce or recognition? Wait, now it sounded like she wanted to be forced into friendship. Akane didn't want that. She shook her head solemly to herself.  
  
Maybe she should stop thinking about this. Nothing would work. She knew him better. What did she care?! She was just a fat un-cute macho tomboy who can't fight to save her family!  
  
But she was only trying to be apart of his life...  
  
: You don't want my letter  
  
You don't want my song  
  
You don't want my freakin' poem  
  
You just want to be left alone :  
  
Akane's short hair blew gracefully in the heat of the Summer night. Summer had just started three days ago and she thought that for a change, she could make it feel right this year.  
  
The stars that night twinkled brighter then they have in a long time, she didn't miss. She loved them. But.. she just wished she wasn't alone.  
  
And she wasn't.  
  
: What do I say  
  
to make you want me?  
  
what do I do  
  
to make you care?  
  
How do I go abouts  
  
to make me stand out?  
  
so you'll pick me  
  
cos' I want you :  
  
It was clearly obvious Akane wanted to be with Ranma, but didn't want to show it.  
  
She had heard the sorrowful tales of the young and the restless widows who grieve at thier misfourtune. Who cry to a stone that heavily marked thier beloved's final resting place.  
  
Her father did.  
  
She did too.  
  
And the dangers Ranma went through almost everyday....  
  
She didn't want to visit twice a year.  
  
Thinking about this, friendship almost crossed the line. Faith didn't flow from a fountain, you know. It was a token.  
  
Akane used her's when she met Ranma.  
  
It seems the one way ticket was taken.  
  
: What do I say?  
  
what do I do?  
  
How do I go abouts? :  
  
Placing her creamy pale face that was lit in the moonlight on her frail hands, she cried.  
  
It was all wrong! She did want to be with Ranma! It was just that situation that always tightened that same ole' knot in her heart.  
  
She didn't want to be alone in the end. Of course, who did?  
  
Akane knew she wasn't a candle lit to his other fiancee's. She never would be. All that was known was that Akane felt right with Ranma all this time! Embracing him, holding him, even smacking him felt right!  
  
He wouldn't dare pick a wretch like her.......would he..?  
  
: What do I say  
  
to make you want me?  
  
what do I do  
  
to make you care?  
  
How do I go abouts  
  
to make me stand out?  
  
so you'll pick me (please?)  
  
cos' I want you :  
  
It was then Akane felt the presence of another....holding her.  
  
She didn't have to turn around to know that the man she loved was the one giving her these sensual emotions. She didn't even have to open her eyes, to know, that the man she wanted to be with was the one who felt the same exact way, for her.  
  
: who?  
  
you.  
  
yeah.  
  
cos' I want you. :  
  
:| : | :  
  
That one was for Shell-Lee, the story that I promised awhile back for you. I'm sorry for the stalling.  
  
~ Song: "Choose Me" - Shell-Lee (Still lovin' you're music, girlie ^-~ Eminem vs. You 'Write Slim A Letter' is #1 in my book)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Choose Me", for it is owned by my great friend Shell-Lee. I also do not own Ranma 1/2, for that is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, KITTY.Entertainment, and VIZ Creations (OAV Anime). All Rights Reserved.  
  
: Good Morning, Good Evening, And Good Night :  
  
Forevermore,  
  
-Hirari the 9th GOMS 


End file.
